


First of May

by Zyxst



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a song, F/M, Jonathan Coulton - Freeform, Outdoor Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Trees, Vaginal Sex, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Steve takes you into the woods near the compound.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	First of May

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest listening to First of May by Jonathan Coulton.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WzZaJDg6E0A

Steve held your hand as he lead you into the privacy of the woods outside the compound. Whenever he glanced  
back at you, you pressed your lips together trying to hide a smirk which served to make Steve's face grow  
redder. Maybe you shouldn't have send him the link to that song, but watching him squirm with embarrassment  
was well worth it.

"Is this spot okay?" he asked. The ground had a bit of leaf fall and no rocks you could see. You nodded,  
suddenly going shy. "Good." Steve dipped his hands under the waistband of your shorts and dragged them down  
your legs, then grasped your panties and did the same, leaving both tangled around your ankles.

"Steve, what are you doing?" you squawked as he stepped between your legs, grabbing your hips and hoisting   
you off the ground. You clutched his shoulders. He walked to a tree and pressed your back against the thick  
trunk. He use a hand to lower his sweats and free his cock. He rubbed the tip through the wetness of your  
pussy before easing partway inside you.

His eyes fluttered when your heat enveloped him. "Damn, babydoll. So wet for me."

"Against a tree?" you asked with concern. You wiggled your hips, wanting him deeper. He obliged. His fingers  
dug into your ass as he held you up, slowly pulling and withdrawing his cock from your sweet cunt.

"Hold on to me, babydoll. I'm gonna ride you hard." Steve kissed you, sliding his tongue in your mouth. You  
carded your fingers in his blond locks and kissed him back. 

He gave no warning so you could prepare. Gentle thrusts suddenly became furious slams as your lover pounded  
you hard. You fisted his hair and let Steve do as he pleased. All you could do was gasp and whine. The man  
could fuck so well. The sounds of skin slapping skin echoed off the trees, giving you a brief moment of  
hysteria when you thought about being heard. 

Your back ached as it was dragged up and down the bark. Steve kept snapping his hips with a feverish tempo,  
his breath hot against your neck. He sucked bruising marks on your skin. You came with a choked cry and  
shuddered. "Fuck," he growled and adjusted his grip, wrapped both arms around your back. His hands curled  
around your shoulders as he forced you to stay still while he fucked through his orgasm. He muttered words  
you didn't understand, grinding his pelvis firmly against you. Steve hugged you to his chest, raining kisses  
on your head.

"That was ..." you panted, still breathless.

"Yeah," Steve whispered back, touching his forehead to yours. "Je suis fatigué.*" You nodded in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Google translate French:
> 
> * I'm tired.


End file.
